User talk:ThaLispector
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Sugar Sugar Rune Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Beep Beep! Hey, I saw your message on my Camp Half-Blood Roleplaying Wiki talk page from my phone XD I'm grounded from that site. How long, you might ask? Forever. XD My parents don't want me on roleplaying sites (they're still awesome parents though). Anyway, yeah, I like Vocaloid, Sugar Sugar Rune, Sailor Moon, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (though I can't find episode 8 subbed DX), Angelic Layer (I can't find episode 4 subbed either DX), Warriors (book series about cats XD), Avatar: The Last Airbender (in fact, I'm watching it right now lol), Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Kane Chronicles, Birdy the Mighty: Decode (although it's more an adult or teen anime), Lucky Star... as you can see, I'm a huge anime fan :3. Oh yeah, Hachune Miku rocks lol. My fav Vocaloid is Hatsune Miku, and my fav Utauloid is Kasane Teto. Woot! XD But I pretty much like them all, and I also like Gakupo(as you can probably tell by my siggy) and Luka Megurine. They belong together! :O Lol. So yeah, Sugar Sugar Rune got so epic when Pierre started actually acting kinda evil XD Is it bad that I liked him just a tad more when he was kinda flirting with Chocola? XDDDDD 'Course, I liked him when he became good, too. Gah, look at how long this message is! Your eyes are probably burning right now lol. And no you're not a bad founder XD Don't worry XD I watched the whole anime on youtube. I'm not sure if it's still up though. You can check if you haven't watched it all already. :) Go kill yourself, scum!-Gakupo! :D Are YOU a Dancing Samurai? 23:25, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah well, I wasn't necessarily "grounded" as I said, but my parents aren't comfortable with me talking to people I don't know, see. Yeah. But I kinda like the notice XD I get all excited when it tells me I gots a message :3 Oh I also like Shugo Chara! I haven't finished it yet though, I'm on Shugo Chara Doki. XD And I like Tokyo Mew Mew, and Princess Tutu(REALLY cute anime). Gosh there's so many I can't even name them all! :D Go kill yourself, scum!-Gakupo! :D Are YOU a Dancing Samurai? 23:38, September 22, 2011 (UTC) oh yeah, I bet I should say what animes I like XD I actually made a list, but it's on my PC (I'm on my laptop right now), so I can't get to it, because my PC's broken D':. I should probably start now XD I'mma also gonna put my absolute fav song from Vocaloid, and one of the openings for Birdy the Mighty that I really like :3 Hey, do you watch Winx Club by any chance? Go kill yourself, scum!-Gakupo! :D Are YOU a Dancing Samurai? 23:45, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh. I used to, but it's off tv too. Well... It's on Nickelodeon, but Nick totally ruined it. >:O Hey, do you want me to make you one of the colored font signatures? Go kill yourself, scum!-Gakupo! :D Are YOU a Dancing Samurai? 23:54, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I do too, but I got help from a person on CHBRPW. XD Okay. I need one or two fonts, and one or two colors for the siggy. :) Oh! And what you want it to say. Go kill yourself, scum!-Gakupo! :D Are YOU a Dancing Samurai? 00:01, September 23, 2011 (UTC) This good? If so,click edit, go into Source Mode, and copy and paste it into your preferences. where it says "Custom Signature", click that box, then click save at the bottom at the page. Got it? :) Here's your siggy preview: ”Tonight is the night the hunter will be hunted.”"This is the Sleeping Forest.” Go kill yourself, scum!-Gakupo! :D Are YOU a Dancing Samurai? 22:23, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Siggy Option 2 Tonight is the night the hunter will be hunted.This is the Sleeping Forest. How about this? Go kill yourself, scum!-Gakupo! :D Are YOU a Dancing Samurai? 22:30, September 23, 2011 (UTC) oh nvm XD I thought you wanted a different one XDDD You're welcome. :) Go kill yourself, scum!-Gakupo! :D Are YOU a Dancing Samurai? 22:31, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Lalala Yeah I saw them! Did you see mine? :3 Go kill yourself, scum!-Gakupo! :D Are YOU a Dancing Samurai? 22:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) XD yeah ikr. Oh, and Len in the Black Rock Shooter outfit?! :O Go kill yourself, scum!-Gakupo! :D Are YOU a Dancing Samurai? 22:49, September 23, 2011 (UTC) >:D I'll tempt you all I want! XD Jk. Oh, have you seen Kaito's song Lord of Darkness?! If not, watch it! :O http://youtube.com/watch?v=DjRDUVGiaRA XD Go kill yourself, scum!-Gakupo! :D Are YOU a Dancing Samurai? 22:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) XD yep. Lol. Go kill yourself, scum!-Gakupo! :D Are YOU a Dancing Samurai? 23:30, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I totally agree T.T My fav song from Rin is Kokoro :D Go kill yourself, scum!-Gakupo! :D Are YOU a Dancing Samurai? 23:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) OMG I'm sorry DX I didn't get the notice for some reason that you replied! DX When life gives you lemons…You make beef stew! :D 23:51, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Haha, yeah X3 Funny, I got the notice THIS TIME. *starts glaring at computer* When life gives you lemons…You make beef stew! :D 00:02, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yep X3 I recently became a Harry Potter fan! :D When life gives you lemons…You make beef stew! :D 00:09, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :O ME TOO! X3 Have you heard of Pottermore? I can't wait til it comes out, but I'm not in the Beta or anything so I can't play on it :( Have you watched any of the Potter Puppet Pals videos on youtube? They're HILARIOUS! :D When life gives you lemons…You make beef stew! :D 04:49, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I've never seen that. I practically stalk the Potter Puppet Pals on youtube X3 Did you know there's a Vocaloid song called "Miku you, F*** You!"? It's so catchy, but I like Miku D': When life gives you lemons…You make beef stew! :D 14:50, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I guess it's alright, it only made me laugh once though. Have you seen the Wizard Swears one of PPP? (haha, PPP... gosh, I'm so immature :3) When life gives you lemons…You make beef stew! :D 15:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'll watch it later X3 And Wizard Swears is HILARIOUS, it's about Harry and the gang learning how to curse... not magically, but swearing... you know. GAH, just watch it X3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqTHmzMk0Cw When life gives you lemons…You make beef stew! :D 15:20, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Surezies. :) Thanks! When life gives you lemons…You make beef stew! :D 23:05, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!!! Hey! this be maplestripe ^w^ i just wanna let you kno that blanca and duke are called familliars. not family pets. and...yeah. jsyk. we need to work on this wiki *serious face* like, a lot XD oh, and btw, do you think we should set up a chat? :3 Maplestripe 01:22, October 28, 2011 (UTC) oh, and btw, chocolat's name has a t in it, because it is french. and yet another btw...why is chocolat's page locked? D: re:Hi!!! Yeah, I see what you mean. But my main point is still it's spelled like Chocolat~ Because even if the pronounciation is Chocola, it's spelled like Chocolat. In French, they just don't pronounce the 't'. And I know, because here in Canadia, we speak French :3 so why wouldn't it be the same for japanese? they also just dont pronounce the 't' cause it is french :3 yeah, but you dont have to change it if you dont want to. You do what you think is best. Im just letting you know <3 thanks! Maplestripe 19:33, October 30, 2011 (UTC) oh i didn't kno that. the sub i watched always spelled it like 'chocolat'. sorry for bugging you ;^; all right sorry anyway ಠ_ಠ De-blocking Chocola's page so it can be edited Hello, I was wondering if Chocola's page could be deblocked? There are some mistakes and a lot of information missing, and unfortunately the page is blocked so I can't do anything. Or if it's not too egocentric of me to ask, could I be made an admin so I could edit it anyway? Most admins haven't been here in months, which is very annoying because it's difficult to contact someone about this problem if no one is there. Thanks! Everfew Hello again Hey, saw your response. I wouldn't mind helping around on this forum. I'm good with grammar, spelling, punctuation and the like and I've watched the series several times, so I believe I could do a good enough job at it. Though, I must admit that all I've ever done is edit pages, but I've never used the Messaging function much (took me a while to understand how to answer you). Of course, I'd be willing to make more of an effort to learn in order to help the community. --Everfew (talk) 17:42, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Oh dear, I edited the Vanille page before seeing this. Anyways, I stuck an okay english translation under the French intro. You can get rid of it if you want T_T